


Dress up

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Gamestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fallout AU, Falloutstuck, Fluff, Janeroxycallie week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Roxy has a gift for her girlfriends





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY FAST FIC BECAUSE I HAVE WORK BUT I GOTTA DO SOMETHING SO HERE I LOVE JANEROXYCALLIE THANKS
> 
> (sorry for typos and all i'll fix em Later probably)

Finding happiness wasn't always easy, what with the threat of injury, radiation poisoning, or dehydration always lurking. Life in the wasteland was hard and left little time for frivolities.

But Roxy was more than willing to look for the bright spots in life. Even if it drew the ire of those closest to her due to the fact she was nearly a day late in returning home.

The ramshackle home was small, almost too small for the three woman to live within comfortably, but they made it work. It helped that they all enjoyed constant proximity, craved it even. Not to mention that Roxy's work took her out of the house for days at a time, leaving plenty of room, or a void that yearned to be filled, depending on who was asked.

Callie noticed her first from her spot in the vegetable garden. A wide sunhat was pulled low over her bald head, her scarred and marked face hidden in shadow. Though they lived miles from the nearest town, she had made a habit of hiding her Ghoulishness.

However, the sunhat was quickly discarded as she stood, eyes wide and smile bright as she ran down the path to meet Roxy halfway.

“You're home! I've been so worried, I'm glad you're back!” she chirped as Roxy pressed kisses all over her face. Callie was much shorter than Roxy and fit perfectly in her arms, pressed close and arms wrapped tight around Roxy's middle as if she were determined never to let go.

“Missed you too! Sorry I'm late, I took a detour,” Roxy explained sheepishly. Callie looked up with an almost reproachful expression. Any questions she may have had are stopped by another voice.

“Roxy!” Jane calls from the door of their shared home, her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Grabbing Callie's hand, Roxy runs towards the house and quickly throws herself into Jane's soft arms. Her annoyed expression is melted away with a multitude of tiny kisses.

“'M sorry Janey,” Roxy said. “And Callie too, I'm really sorry... But I promise I'm late for a good reason!”

“I should hope so!” Jane says, but her smile makes it clear that she isn't angry in the slightest.

“Wellllll...” Roxy says, stepping back and pulling off her backpack. It was much thicker than it had been when she left, but not filled with the normal junk she picked up in her travels. Both of her girlfriends watched curiously as Roxy unbuttoned the flap.

As slowly as her excitement would allow, she pulled out two wrapped packages. The paper was faded and dull, the once festive gift wrapping now little more than shiny trash. Even so, it had taken Roxy a while to find enough to wrap both gifts.

“What is this?” asked Jane, eyes bright as she took her present.

“There is no occasion, you didn't have to do all this! Though the thought is much appreciated,” Callie said with a grin.

“I like to spoil my gals, what can I say?” Roxy chuckled. Jane and Callie both kissed her cheek before carefully but eagerly removing the paper.

Wrapping paper fluttered to the ground bit otherwise the two were silent. Roxy stood there nervously, watching their reactions with bated breath.

The dresses were faded and clearly patched, old pre-war garments that had been burnt and dirty and frayed before Roxy could deliver them to Kanaya's capable hands. It had cost her a good amount of caps, even with Kanaya's discount, but it was well worth it.

Jane's dress was pale blue, the neckline swooping and low over the shoulders with three-fourths sleeves and a full skirt. The fabric was velvety and soft and Roxy could already tell it would perfectly compliment her burnt umber skin.

Callie's dress was just as lovely, forest green with a sequin belt and short cap sleeves. It was silky and long, surely reaching below mid-calf on her. Roxy knew Callie was not a fan of shoeing too much skin, but the color and style seemed perfectly fitting for her girlfriend.

“Oh, Rox...” Jane whispers first, breaking the silence. She looks up with her eyes watering underneath her red glasses. “This is absolutely goregous!”

Callie says nothing, only throwing herself into Roxy's arms and kissing her. Roxy laughed, trying not two wrinkle the dress between them. Jane joins a moment later, her soft arms encompassing both of her girlfriends tightly.

“You gotta try them on!” Roxy says. There were quick cries of agreement and they bounced inside. Roxy was grinning from ear to ear. It had been a long time since she had seen her loves so happy.

By the time Roxy followed them in, they were already half undressed, their new dresses pulled over their heads. There were muffled giggles as they bumped into each other in their rush, and Roxy ended up helping with zippers as they tugged the skirts over their legs.

Finally, they stood in their finery, practically glowing as they twirled in place. Cloth whispered over skin and fluttered around their legs. Roxy clasped her hands to her face as she appreciated her darlings.

Jane walked up and wrapped her arms around Roxy's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You are an absolute treasure, Roxy. Thank you. And for this I will even forgive your lateness,” she said, poking her nose teasingly. She then turned and pulled Callie into a tight embrace.

“You look stunning,” she said, spinning her around.

They spent the evening dancing to the staticy music on the radio, skirts flying and feet stomping well into the night. When the sky was deep purple and the three girls were exhausted, they traded their dresses for comfortable clothes and piled into bed, Callie in the middle and Roxy and Jane's arms linked over her. They were all warm and tired from the excitement of the day, and drifted off to sleep easily.

 


End file.
